1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shower devices and, more particularly, to a novel device having shower arms that are selectively actuated and movable in a variety of ways.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the art to employ shower heads with multiple settings and, in some instances, with multiple heads. While a variety of configurations exist for such showerheads, most are limited in water output in terms of span of area covered by the water spray and varying options for the user to select from a narrow output to a wide output, with the ability to aim the water output. Some of the known designs are not readily or easily retrofitted on existing showers.
There is a need therefore, for an improved shower device that has a wide range of selectable water output in terms of spray area as well as spray aim, and that is easily and readily retrofitted or adapted to existing shower systems.